User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Ferox the Deathless Prince (2013)
Ferox has received a complete relaunch. For the new version, see Fer'Rox the Void Ravager. This champion was originally created to be one of the five Darkin, and I was in the process of modernizing when was teased. With the revelation of and , I've become hooked on the that the Darkin represent the (the Sword, the Bow, the Scythe and...). As such, this character is now retired and the reworked kit has been rebranded. Abilities , attacking minions and structures while Havoc is stacked will not refresh the duration. * Havoc scales with critical strike. ** As currently described, it would also scale with and spellblade. However, this could be overpowered and thus "10% of his attack damage (scales with critical strike)" might be more appropriate. }} Ferox deals physical damage to enemies in a cone and slows their movement speed by 80% for 1 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |description2=If Power Siphon damages an enemy champion, Ferox steals some of their attack damage for 6 seconds. |leveling= 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 80º |leveling2= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 |cooldown= 8 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= |range=650 |targeting=* If Ferox hits 5 enemy champions, he will gain 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 bonus attack damage for 6 seconds. ** This is the strongest attack damage steroid among melee carries. The second strongest is 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 on . ** This strongest attack damage steroids regardless of class are 300 from and +40% from . * The attack damage reduction against an enemy will not stack. }} Ferox surrounds himself with an arcane barrier, reducing magical damage and crowd control effects by 75% for the next 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= 22 / 19 / 16 / 13 / 10 |cost=No cost |costtype= |details=false }} Ferox's basic attacks generate 5 Fury. This is doubled against champions. |description2= Ferox blinks to the target location, dealing area damage. Hyperdrive deals 1% increased damage and has 1.5% increased range for every point of Fury. Basic attacks against champions will reduce the cooldown by 1 seconds (tripled on critical strikes). |leveling2= 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 / 320 |range=450 to 1125 |cooldown=16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 |cost=100% |costtype=current Fury |targeting=* Hyperdrive can be cast at 0 Fury. }} Upon taking lethal damage, Ferox enters stasis for 1.5 seconds. While in stasis, he is reborn in fire restoring 100% of his maximum health. While in this form, his health decays at a rate of 6% of his maximum health every second and he gains a new ultimate ability: Retribution. |cooldown= 90 |targeting=* Guardian Angel and Chrono Shift will trigger before Descension. * The kill credit is earned for killing Ferox in his standard form, as with . ** Killing his descended form could be given a static bounty, similar to killing champion-summoned units. * The transformation has a brief animation, similar to . ** Ferox is considered "in stasis" during the transformation. * The transformation will remove all debuffs from Ferox, similar to . ** The transformation will also remove all buffs, as with (including Ascension). }} Ferox's torment ravages nearby enemies, dealing a percentage of their maximum health each second as magic damage. This damage will apply life steal. |leveling= 3 / 4 / 5 |cooldown= |range= |cost= |costtype= }}}} Patch History ;September 30th, 2014 *Renamed Ferox (previous Avaddon). *Moved to the out-dated section, on account of rework. ;Unknown *Renamed Avaddon (previously Abaddon). *Retitled The Deathless Prince (previously The Devourer). Appearance * http://joy-ang.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-2-Pride-Demon-201083634 * http://benwootten.deviantart.com/art/Flayed-Hunter-254978034 - minus the wings (which don't suit the kit) * Necron Flayed One 1 and 2 - the general appearance, minus the metal The icons are courtesy of Guild Wars 2.